Can You Be Mine?
by annyeonghunhan
Summary: gapinter bikin summary. Hunhan as main cast. Chanbaek and Kaisoo inside.


**YOU READY?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANNYEONGHUNHAN PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN CAST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU KNOW I LOVE YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NC? CARI TAHU SENDIRI /ditampar reader**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 _Take your time…waenji dugun daeneun bamiya_

"Angkat Sayang" ia membuang rokoknya,sengaja memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya karna musim dingin menyerang negeri gingseng.

 _So tonight-_

Click!

"Hun-ah?"

Bibir tipisnya bergerak ke kiri sedikit,mendengus pelan.

"Ya" Ia menjeda , "Kau tahu ini aku sayang"

"Ada apa? , Kau ingin malam ini?" yang disebrang tersenyum masam,Sehun tau ia terlalu mementingkan egonya sendiri. Tapi,ayolah. Ia juga butuh sesuatu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya. Kau pasti tahu maksudnya.

"Anak pintar,aku ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembilmu"

Raut wajahnya segera berubah sedikit cerah. Ia tahu ini akan sedikit berhasil.

"Rayuanmu tidak mempan,Tuan Oh" terdengar suara dengusan di seberang sana.

"Baiklah" Sehun merapihkan kemejanya.

"Tunggu aku jam 9 di apartemenmu"

Hening.

" _Kau gila?!"_ Teriakan menerpa telinga Sehun

Shit .Rusa ini cerewet sekali

"Datang ke mansion ku jam 9,terlambat satu menit-

Hukuman menanti mu,manis"

 **WELCOME TO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Can You Be Mine?**

Brakk!

"Ngh..sehunh"

Sehun tak terkendali. Ia lucuti semua kain yang ada di tubuh mulus pria mungil dibawahnya. Luhan full naked sekarang. Pipinya sedikit merona. Singa lapar di hadapannya sudah tidak sabar sepertinya.

Sehun mulai mengecupi bibir manis Luhan. Kedua tangannya tidak diam. Tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk pria dibawahnya,memperdalam kulumannya. Sedangkan,Tangan kirinya bergerak menari diatas dada mulus Luhan. Menemukan dua titik lemah _bottom_ nya,sengaja mempermainkannya dengan menaruh jarinya yang sudah ia kulum terlebih dahulu. Bibir Sehun terangkat sedikit. Tubuh Luhan bereaksi,begitu pula mulut indahnya yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan suara yang semakin meningkatkan birahi Sehun.

Puas dengan bibir Luhan. Sehun menuju leher jenjang Luhan. Mengecupinya. Menjilat. _And,of course. Make a lot of kissmarks_. Sehun sungguh menikmatinya. Mendengar Luhan mendesahkan namanya. Merasakan remasan tangan Luhan di rambutnya saat ia menservice _Luhan Junior_ atau saat menikmati lehernya. Ia tak lupa bagian terbaiknya,hangatnya mulut Luhan dan, tentu saja hole Luhan yang meremas dirinya saat ia memasukinya. Ugh,Sehun tidak tahan lagi.

"Kau terlambat,sayang" Sehun membisikan tepat di telinga Luhan,mengulum cupingnya sedikit

"Hmmh ssh ayolah Sehun,nghh hanyah limah menithngh" Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun,menikmati wangi pria yang sedang bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat saat ini. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai lembut Sehun. Kedua matanya tertutup. Menikmati.

Sehun melumat bibir atas Luhan sedikit. "Tidak ada toleransi hari ini" Sebelah bibir Sehun terangkat. Dan mari kita biarkan mereka berdua menikmatinya.

Apa?

Kau ingin tahu?.

Baiklah

Mari kita lihat keadaan kamar Tuan Sehun pagi hari ini. Kasur Big Size Sehun kini sudah terbengkalai. Yah~, kau tahu siapa penyebabnya. Bau menyengat,Sprei coklat keemasan bercorak burung tersebut kini sudah tidak berbentuk di lantai,dan juga. Lengket.

Sehun membuka matanya sedikit setelah merasakan ada pergerakan di pelukannya. Padahal,Luhan hanya bergerak sedikit saja. Merasa bahwa,Luhannya tidak kemana mana. Sehun berusaha tidur kembali,tetapi terjadi sesuatu yang menyebabkan birahinya naik. Luhan tidak sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya. Oh astaga,Luhan dalam bahaya besar.

Sehun mendesi sedikit,ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. "Lu" dengan suara serak khasnya Sehun mencoba membangunkan Luhan. Tidak ada respon. "Sayang" Luhan masih diam. Dengan susah payah,Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan,mengecup hidungnya. "Lu,Sayang. Bangun" . Luhan menggeliat sedikit. Sehun menyerah,Ia memeluk Luhan lebih erat. Mengecup pucuk kepala. Lebih tidak memperdulikan yang dibawah sana. Mungkin ia bisa memakan Luhan saat mereka sudah bangun nanti.

Luhan terbangun karna merasakan deru nafas menerpa wajahnya. Mengerjap mengerjapkan matanya sebentar. Dan menangkap Sehun memeluknya posesif,Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang menggantung di leher Sehun,mengelus tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya. Terus menjalar keatas,tangannya berhenti di wajah Sehun. Menangkup pipi Sehun,mengelusnya. Tampan. Itu yang ia yakini dihatinya tentang Sehun. Luhan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya,mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Sehun. Ia hanya mengecupnya,tak ingin membangunkan singa lapar. Karna ia ingat,junior Sehun masih memenuhi holenya. Rusa bodoh.

" _Morning kiss_ yang bagus sayang"

Luhan segera menjauhkan wajahnya

"Kau menyebalkan,Tuan Oh Sehun" Luhan memasang muka cemberut. Sehun menatapnya datar "Jangan menggodaku sepagi ini,Sayang" . Luhan terbelalak,ia berpikir mengapa Sehun sangat pervert. Dan ialah yang menjadi korbannya. _oh astaga_

"Kau sudah bangun daritadi?" Sehun memeluk Luhan kembali dan menaruh dagunya di kepala Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Sehun. "Lalu,mengapa kau tidak membuat sarapan seperti biasanya" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan. Luhan segera menjauh,menarik dagu Sehun untuk menatapnya , "Aku punya dua alasan mengapa aku tidak melakukan itu" Luhan menatap Sehun serius. Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Satu,kau memeluku dengan erat. Kedua,sepertinya hole ku lecet karna kau bermain sedikit keras semalam" Luhan menjelaskan. Sehun tertawa kecil,Luhan sangat menggemaskan. "Kita bermain berapa ronde semalam?" Sehun bertanya. Luhan berpikir sejenak, "Entahlah,Mungkin 5" Luhan berhenti sejenak "atau mungkin 6" Luhan kembali memeluk tubuh telanjang Sehun.

"Aku pikir lebih dari itu" Sehun mencoba menggoda Luhan. "Aku mendengar kau mendesah sangat banyak tadi malam" Sehun memainkan jarinya di punggung mulus Luhan. "Sangat _Sexy_ kau tahu". Sehun tersenyum miring. Ia tahu Luhan sedang memerah dipelukannya. Tiba tiba,Luhan bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Jelas saja,itu membuat "hubungan" keduanya terputus. Sehun ingin menggoda Luhan lagi. "Kenapa dilepas Lu? Itu hangat,ia suka disana" Sehun turun dari ranjang. Luhan yang memerah,lebih mencoba mengabaikan Sehun dan mencoba bangun,nihil. Ia terjatuh kembali ke kasur,ia lupa tentang holenya yang sepertinya lecet. Ia jadi susah berjalan,dan merasakan nyeri di bagian holenya. Luhan meringis. Sehun sepertinya tidak mendengarnya dan tidak memperdulikannya. _oh astaga_

Luhan mencoba bangkit,namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Sehun yang ingin beranjak ke kamar mandi,mendengar suara Luhan memanggilnya.

"Hunnie~" Luhan merengek. Sehun mengambil nafas panjang dan menghela nafasnya. Luhannya benar benar. Kaki jenjang Sehun akhinya menyerah untuk menghampiri Luhan.

"Ada apa? Aku ingin mandi" Sehun menatap Luhan _intens_. Luhan langsung cemberut,bibirnya ia majukan. Tentu saja,Sehun sangat dingin. Padahal ia begini kan karena ulah Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa jalan,Hunnie" Luhan memasang muka memelas andalannya,tidak lupa bibir _kissable_ nya terpout dengan sempurna. "Sudah kubilang,kau terlalu keras semalam" Luhan mencoba meruntuhkan dinding es Sehun pagi ini.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Kau menang,sayang" . Muka Luhan berubah cerah. Ia tahu ini pasti akan berhasil. Sehun beranjak menggendong Luhan. Dengan menggendong ala _koala hug_ Sehun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Luhan terkekeh. "Kau menggemaskan,Sehun" Luhan tersenyum,dan mulai memainkan rambut _dark brown_ Sehun. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya. Setelah menaruh Luhan di bath up,Sehun mengambil sabun dan ikut masuk ke bath up.

"Ya,aku menggemaskan" Sehun menyabuni tubuh Luhan . "Namun kau tahu,kau lebih menggemaskan" Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apalagi jika kau sedang naked,dan terlentang pasrah dibawahku" Sehun menatap Luhan lapar. Mata Luhan terbelalak.

1 detik

2 detik

Satu jitakan mulus mendarat di kepala Sehun

"Mengapa kau sangat pervert,Sehun-ah?!" Teriakan Luhan memenuhi kamar mandi. Sehun meringis sambil mengusap usap kepalanya. "Sakit,Lu" Sehun memelas. Luhan cuek,lebih memilih meneruskan mandinya. "Lagipula,aku hanya pervert padamu" Sehun menyeringai. Pergerakan Luhan terhenti. Ia mendengus. "Lalu? Aku. Tidak. Percaya." Suara Luhan terdengar meyakinkan. Sehun menyabuni badannya dan menatap Luhan. "Sungguh. Aku lebih tertarik dengan penis kecilmu dan juga lubang ketatmu itu daripada payudara wanita di luar sana"

1 detik

2 detik

Satu jitakan kembali mendarat mulus di kepala Sehun

"APA YANG KAU BILANG KECIL HAH?!"

 _ **14 KM dari Mansion Sehun**_

"Baekkie" Pria tinggi berjalan lunglai kearah calon istrinya. "Diamlah Yoda" Yang dipanggil acuh. Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Menatapnya sinis "Dan,jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu" dan kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Chanyeol menyeringai

" _Masih marah ternyata"_.

"Sarapan siap" Baekhyun berteriak. Chanyeol segera bangun dari sofa ruang tamu mereka dan menuju ruang makan. Menatap semua makanan yang dimasak Baekhyun dengan lapar. Chanyeol menarik kursi dan menyiapkan piringnya. Menunggu Baekhyun mengambilkan nasi dan lauknya. Tetapi,Baekhyun sudah dengan tenang memakan makanannya sendiri. _Jerapah yang malang._ Sudah cukup!.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terlonjak. Ia sampai tersedak.

"Ohok Yak! Ohhok" Baekhyun menepuk nepuk dadanya. Chanyeol segera menuangkan air putih ke gelas Baekhyun dan dengan tergesa gesa Baekhyun mengambilnya dan meneguknya sampai tak tersisa.

Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Chanyeol

"KAU INGIN AKU MATI HAH?!"

Chanyeol mendesis. Lalu memperlihatkan baris baris giginya dan tertawa kecil

"Maaf,Sayang" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun memelas. "Kau masih marah?" Chanyeol menggeser kursinya ke sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri masih santai memakan sarapannya. "Kan sudah aku bilang,wanita itu hanya teman kerjaku. Aku tahu kau cemburu,kemarin kan aku sudah minta maaf" Chanyeol mencoba menirukan bibir Baekhyun saat Baekhyun sedang sedih atau memohon. Hasilnya? Yah kau bayangkan sendiri. "Baek,Aku serius. Lagipula,kemarin kan hujan besar makanya aku mengantarkannya pulang" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memegangnya erat. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan berbalik berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Ya,Aku tahu niatmu baik,terlalu baik hingga lupa dengan acara makan malam kita" . Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas. Satu kecupan singkat mendarat dibibirnya tiba tiba. Chanyeol menatapnya di mata dengan raut muka serius.

"Aku. Mencintaimu."

 _ **30 KM DARI APARTEMEN PARK CHANYEOL DAN PARK BAEKHYUN**_

 _ **CHEONGDAM HOSPITAL**_

" _Aku segera kesana-_

 _Jongin-ah"_

Lelaki bermata bulat mempercepat larinya. Ini keadaan gawat. Tidak memperdulikan tas sekolahnya yang terbuka dan buku buku sekolahnya yang hampir jatuh. Telepon dari Jongin membuatnya tidak peduli keadaan sekitar. Kaki kecilnya berlari ke arah ICU Rumah Sakit tersebut.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo berlari dari kejauhan langsung berdiri untuk menahannya.

"Jongin. hah hah Sarah hah hah bagaimana" dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya. Jongin tersenyum menenangkan. Pelan pelan ia memeluk Kyungsoo. Mengusap kepala lelaki yang lebih pendek dari dirinya itu.

"Tenanglah,Kyung"

Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Tangan kecilnya menuju ikut memeluk Jongin. meremas jaket varsity yang Jongin kenakan sebagai penyalur rasa sedih,resah,cemasnya. Jongin mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat.

 _Jangan khawatir. Aku disini_

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo untuk duduk. Masih memeluknya. Isakan Kyungsoo masih terdengar tetapi sepertinya ia tertidur. Jongin tersenyum memandangi wajah damai Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin bergerak menyapu genangan air mata di pinggir mata Kyungsoo. Tak lama iapun ikut masuk ke dunia mimpi.

Jongin bangun karena ada sesuatu yang menepuk nepuk pundaknya. Setelah,mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya sebentar ia pun sadar. Ternyata,Dokter yang menangani Sarah,adik Kyungsoo. Dokter tersebut membangunkan Jongin dan mengajaknya bicara. Jongin menengok kearah Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur di pelukannya. Setelah membenarkan posisi duduk Kyungsoo,Jongin segera bangkit dan berjalan bersama sang Dokter menuju ruangan sang Dokter.

"Jadi,Bagaimana keadaan Sarah?" Jongin menatap Dokter tersebut intens.

"Kau tidak berubah,Jongin" Dokter tersebut melepas jaket labnya dan duduk di kursinya

"Tidak usah banyak bicara" Jongin menatap kearah dinding. Dokter didepannya menyeringai.

"Kau tau,aku bisa saja membunuh Sarah-

Kai"

Jongin memukul meja kerja sang dokter dengan keras. Jari telunjuk berada tepat di mata sang dokter. Nafasnya menggebu gebu

"Berani kau melakukan itu" Jongin berjalan kearah pintu. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Aku akan melakukan yang sama padamu. Atau mungkin lebih parah dari itu,Krystal"

TBC

HEYHO!

FF PERTAMA GUA

JADI MAKLUMI YO

REVIEW JUSEYO

TERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN


End file.
